Flock in Honolulu
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: The Flock decides to take a vacation to Hawaii, Fang's idea, but they have no idea what they're getting into. Plenty of FAX. Rated T to be safe.
1. 1: Hawaii?

**Okay, this idea just randomly popped into my head late at night, so I started a document for it!**

**Max: We're going to Hawaii? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!!**

**me: It's just a story idea, you don't have to go to Hawaii other then the story. Besides, it was Fang's idea.**

**Max: *crosses arms over chest* I still don't like it.**

**me: Fine. You can go, Fang will do this if I ask him.**

**Max: *shoots me a look* Who said I was going anywhere?**

**me: That's funny!! I just got another story idea!**

**Max: Please don't tell me we're going to Madrid.**

**me: No, but that's a good idea!**

**Max: Get to the story, will 'ya?!**

**me: Okay. Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I growled at Fang.

"Actually, I talked your mom into it," he laughed.

I slapped him. We were on a plane to Honolulu. Yep, Hawaii. Where all the stars vacation. Fang thought we could use a vacation, and decided to go to a state that will make us wear flowers around our necks! What are those called? Leis? Yeah, that's it. Mom decided to by me a new digital camera for the trip. Ella had to explain to me how to use it. That's sad. I'm the only one who looks down on the trip, everyone else was throwing a Hawaii party the second Fang suggested it. Okay, for once, and this will surprise you, I wasn't going to be the Rain-On-Your-Parade-Girl.

So now we're headed for the oddest-shaped state in America. And it's all thanks to Fang.

"What's Hawaii's nickname?" Nudge asked.

"The Aloha State," Mom said. "Or the Paradise of the Pacific. Most commonly the Aloha State."

"Paradise of the Pacific! Are we close?"

"Land ho!" Gazzy yelled, looking out the window. Everyone crowded the windows. Mom had been to Hawaii one, for her honeymoon before she had Ella, but the rest of us have never been. Not even Ella. "Which one is Honolulu?"

"It's a city on Oahu, one of the largest islands, the third. I don't see it, there it is!"

I looked out the window at the third little island. It looked tiny from here, like a de-formed rhino head. As we slowly got closer, I saw that it did look like a de-formed rhino head! Just go to Google Maps if you don't believe me.

Fang rapped his arm around my waist, reminded me of what happened last night when I was packing:

_~/flashback/~_

_I folded a T-shirt, best I could, and put it in the pink suitcase Ella let me barrow. There was a knock on the door and Fang came in. I didn't even look over my shoulder, I just _knew. _He walked over behind me._

_"Max?" he said. He didn't say anything until I turned around. "I know you're mad about the whole Hawaii trip, but--"_

_"I'm not mad. I just wish someone had let me state my opinions."_

_"Well then. I'm waiting."_

_"I'm over it now. I'm just not the kind of girl who's going to put on a flower necklace and a grass skirt and go out there to dance the--whatever their weird dance is called. I'm just not going to do that. But I want to see the Flock have fun, and I'm not going to rain on their parade."_

_"For once," he smirked. He looked at what I had packed. "We're going to be gone for a while. You better pack a little more."_

_"I will, if you'll have patience!" I grabbed the camera Mom had given me and put it in a zipper of the suitcase._

_"You don't have to go if you don't want to."_

_"I want to. Mom went to all this trouble, and I'm not going to waste it."_

_"Max."_

_I put a pair of jeans in the suitcase._

_"Max."_

_Great, the Max repeat. I knew all to well what that meant. I packed a little more. "Max." I closed my eyes and sighed, turning around to him. "Don't let me make you do anything you don't want to, I'm not making you go to Hawaii."_

_"Fang, I--" He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me passionatly. I was in shock for a moment, but then it vanished. I fought the urge to run away and take off into the night sky._

_He broke apart from me, his hand still on my back. "Max." I felt his breath on my cheek._

_I kissed him again, wondering if he would get my message: 'You love me, and I love you.'_

_He seemed to have. After a while we broke apart and he whispered in my ear: "Keep packing, I'll be in my room if you need me."_

_~/flashback end/~_

So there you have it. Fang and I are a couple, or whatever you want to call it, just don't call it dating. That word still sends chills.

* * *

We walked in to the Sand-dollarHotel, with a huge ocean theme. Marble floors, a huge lobby, chandlerseverywhere, coffee and moca makers, a breakfast bar, even a fountain in the middle of the lobby. It was about eighteen stories, and we stayed on the tenth.

"This reminds me of the Peabody Hotel," Angel said. "I keep expecting ducks to walk out of the elevator."

"Aloha," said a young Hawaiian about my age, with several leis around his neck. He took a pink one off and put it around my neck. He fingered a flower on it. "Aloha," he said again. "Do you want to go to the Clearwater Ball this evening?"

"Sure," I said. "With him." I grabbed Fang's hand. "Oh wait, I don't want to go AT ALL!" I pushed the boy gently away.

The Hawaiin boy blinked, not believing we were a couple. Fang raised his eyebrows and smirked. The boy walked on, and put leis around all of the girl's necks. "Enjoy you're stay at the Sand-dollar Hotel." He shot me another look and walked on to greet a honeymoon couple. We walked towards the front desk and I took of my lei, and put it around Nudge's neck. It went very good with her green one.

* * *

**me: So there's the first chapter! Second one will be up soon if I get some reviews!**

**Max: Haha. Sucker. (she's talking about the Hawaiian dude.)**

**me: I'm surprised you're not gagging because I made you and Fang a couple.**

**Max: Oh I was, on the inside.**

**me: *laughes* Otherwise how would I get rid of the sucker? Actually, I wanted you to be Fang's girlfriend anyway.**

**Max: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**me: What do you tell them?**

**Max: REVIEW!!!!**

**You heard her. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or I'll make her dress YOU and lies and a grass skirt and make you dance in front of the whole city!!**

**Max: You bet I will!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snorkeling

**Disclaimer: Oh no! I forgot to put this!! I do not own MR. But I do own any character you don't recognize, such as the Hawaiian boy in Ch.1**

**me: Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy, peoples!!!**

**Max: Yeah, hey.**

**me: Reviews are good. I like reviews.**

**Max: Uh-huh. Didn't you want to send a shout-out to Heart of Stingray?**

**me: Oh yeah! Heart of Stingray, I really don't know where the plot will kick it. I'm just sorta goin with the flow. I guess the plot is them in Honalulu.**

**Max: And plenty of Fax *grumbles***

**me: Yes! Plenty of Fax! Cause everyone loves Fax! Am I right? I'm soooo right!**

**Max: *grumbles* Get on with the chapter already!**

**me: Yeah, yeah, same ol' same ol'. Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Max: Way too perky.**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

"T-shirt and swimming trunks, Ig," I said, throwing that at him. Dr. M and Nudge stole my laptop to check out Honolulu activities, and wanted to go snorkeling.

"Snorkeling isn't really my thing," Iggy said.

"Don't be like Max." I pulled a black T-shirt over my head and put on my swimming trunks, Hawaii-ified.

"Ready!" Gazzy yelled, running into the room in his blue and green swim trunks. He looked at me. "Um, were we supposed to wear T-shirts? Cause I have a white one I can throw on right now."

"Dark colors, Gazzy," I said. "White is see-through when it's wet."

The Gasman frowned. "Okay. I don't have a dark shirt. I was told that Hawaii is hot."

I bit my lip. "Next time, I'm helping you pack. Here." I took a dark navy blue shirt of a hanger in my closet and threw it at him. "Keep it. But after today throw it in the dirty clothes haper for Dr. M to wash. You don't want to have one unwashed wet T-shirt for weeks."

Gazzy's eyes widened and he threw the shirt over his head.

"YO GUYS!" Nudge yelled. "Hurry up, will you?"

I sighed and tapped the back of Iggy's hand. Nudge started to beat on the door and I opened it. "Whoa, pussycat!"

Nudge huffed. "'Bout time! Come on, we're all waiting in the lobby."

**-Max POV-**

We were all sitting on the rim of the fountain, in T-shirts and shorts, waiting for the boys. The elevator opened and Nudge stepped out, followed by Fang and Iggy, Gazzy running out behind them. Fang walked over and kissed me gently before talking my hand and following the others out the door.

It wasn't a long drive to the snorkeling reef, about maybe fifteen minutes.

"I think Angel looks a little too excited," Fang whispered in my ear.

I looked over at Angel. If she hadn't been so tightly bound to the seat, she would be jumping all over the walls. "Probably so she can talk to fish," I whispered.

He chuckled.

* * *

**-(A/N I haven't figured out a name for this next guy, but It's his POV)-**

My radio buzzed and I took it off my belt loop. "Sir?"

"Go in, boy. Go in for the kill. They're going snorkeling, you should have plenty of time."

"Yes, sir." I swallowed hard and put the radio back on my belt loop. I didn't want to disappoint him, the last guy to disappointed him, well, we don't know what happened to him. We think he went to a better place.

Like the Bahamas.

But still, I didn't want to disappoint him, things could end badly. Never send an adult to do a fourteen-years-old's job. That'll teach them not to mess with me!

* * *

**me: Ooooooooooooo, who do you think it is?**

**Max: I know who. It's--**

**me: *covers Max's mouth as she mumbles it* Don't spoil it! The first person who gets it right will get a shout-out on here and a sneak peek! Don't you just love sneak peeks?**

**Max: _They_ do.**

**me: *rolls eyes* So start guessing! Either by privet message or review.**

**SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or I'll make that guy change his plan to YOU!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: No eels or Jellyfish!

**me: Okay, second part to the contest: WinterSky101 got it right!! And you were so close!!! Just one away!!! I was about to give you a sneak peek anyway...**

**Max: Then tell us before we read it!**

**me: Nope, it's between WinterSky101 and me. We're the only ones who know who it is. You'll have to read and find out.**

**Max: Wait--this is the snorkeling trip.**

**me: Yep, but he may be in there somewhere!**

**Max: Then what are you doing talking about it! Write! I want to know!!**

**me: All right! Enjoy everyone!!!!!!**

* * *

"I'm staying here," Iggy said. "I don't care much for snorkeling, or cleaer blue water."

Yeah, gotta love the blind dude!

Fang and I were fimulure with the gear, cause we've been scuba diving, but we didn't need some of it for snorkeling. None of the heavy air tanks. "Then you stay right on this bench!" I growled. We followed the Hawiian dude, about 30, towards the dock. We put of flippers, and a snorkeling mask, and pulled ourselves into the water.

It was amazing. Coral reefs, several fish a reconized, and tons I didn't. As soon as we were under the water, we, or Angel, Fang, and I spit out the air tube. Nudge and Gazzy didn't want to try, and Mom and Ella were completely human.

Unfortunetly, the camera Mom bought me wasn't water proof, so it was under a seat in the car. Mom had a water proof camera, so she brought it with her, promising to get us copies. Angel was buisy talking to fish, she didn't really notice all the see reefs and rocks and stuff.

We stayed in the water for about 30 minutes to an hour, and I knew Iggy was up there burning. If we didn't have T-shirts and shorts on, and weren't buisy pointing pretty things out to one another, we would be red by this afternoon. I mean lobster red.

Fang tapped my hand and gestured to everyone else. I looked around. Gazzy was drawn to a reef or red and purple coral, and Nudge was trying to push him on. Ella and Mom were searching the bottom for starfish and eels. Fang was staring at me, waiting for me to get his message. Something was missing. Iggy was on shore so....Angel!

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" I yelled. Bubbles rose from my mouth and you could hardly hear my voice. I looked around, but she was nowhere to be found.

_ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I thought. _Get back here before I feed you to the eels!!!_

**_Max it's sooooo cool!!! I'm talking to a starfish!!!_**

_Then come back here, you can find another starfish to talk to!!!_

**_Oooo! An oyster! And a crab!!! I can talk to them both!!!_**

_Yey. Great. Get over here!!!!!_

**_Fine, Max. Don't bust a blood vessel, I'm coming._**

I didn't rest until she was swimming alongside Ella and Nudge. I rolled my eyes and conuied to follow Fang.

**_Max look! Can I keep it?_**

I spun around, and saw Angel swimming towards the bottom, her hand streched out. I frowned and tried to focus my eyes on what she was drawned so hard to. That little fish, she could probably hear it's thoughts. As I focused I saw a baby....EEL!!!!!

_Angel, no!!! Don't touch it!!_ I dove down and swam fast towards Angel. My ears popped hard from water pressure, but I had felt worse. The baby eel had a fleshy bite out of it's back, but I could still almost see the electricity moving down its body.

I grabbed her hand, inches away from the eel. _What's wrong with you? That thing generates electricity! It can fly you with just one touch!!_

Angel looked up at me.**_ How was I supposed to know?_**

_Common sence, maybe? Now stay with me, and stay away from dangerous bottom dwellers!!!_

Huffing deeply, Angel followed me back up to the top of the water.

I was soooooooooooooooo gonna let Angel have it when we got back to the hotel.

Nudge screamed. "Jellyfish! Jellyfish! Jellyfish! Eeeeekkkkk!!!!!" I sighed and turned around. Nudge grabbed her arm in pain. Jellyfish sting, ouch.

"Nudge!" Mom said. We could hardly understand her, and she had to have the breathing mask. Cause she's totally human, she doesn't have gills. We're all bird kids with human parents. It's confusing, I know. Read the books, they'll explain. "Keep it in salt water!! It's always the best medicine for a jellyfish sting."

"It hurts!"

"I know. Does anyone see whe jellyfish?" We all looked around. It was probably tiny, but we didn't see anything. "Anyway, I think our time's up."

Everyone groaned, but swam up to the dock.

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

You don't know who relived I was to get out of the water. It was fun, other then Nudge getting stung by a jellyfish and Angel scaring us to death, then nearly getting stung by an eel. Huh. I thought she was smarter then to reach for an EEL!

We all climbed into the van and Max took out her camera from under the seat and sat down by the aisle. I sat by the window and put my arm around her.

"Oooo!" Ella said, jumping out of her seat and tearing Max's camera from her. "Picture!" She got down on one knee to level herself. Max and I but the sides of our heads together and smiled. I hate pictures, but I'll be a good sport. It turned out pretty good.

"If I ever want to go snorkeling again, talk me out of it!" Max whispered to me after Ella was gone. I nodded. No worry in _that._

We got to the hotel and I took Max's hand as the elevator went to the tenth floor.

* * *

**-Hawaiian Boy Who Hit On Max POV-**

**(Yep, you guys got it right!)**

The Flock would be back soon. They were only going snorkeling for about thirty to forty minutes. They had been gone on hour, and that includes the fifteen minutes to get there and come back. Maybe if I do a good job, Mr Chu (yep, the one from the sub!) will give me a few hundred bucks and I can actually get somewhere with my life.

The radio buzzed on my belt loop. "Yes, sir?"

"Kahoko, get out of there! They're coming up the hall now!" Kahokois my name. It means 'star.' Yep, named after 'star.' Just like all those kids named Rose or Violet. Well, I'm Kahoko, star. I wasn't doing this to make Mr. Chu or anyone else against the Flock happy, no one refuses a date with Kahoko.

But right now my mind went black. I sucked in my breath and put the radio on my belt loop as I looked around for a good hiding black. Stupid beds, the underneaths of the beds were blocked off to discouraged any curious children or thinking people and leave their spouses ugly shirt or cell phone under there and say 'Oh no!' and act shocked when they can't find it. The TV stand was pushed against the wall, and too heavy for a scrawny fourteen-year-old to move himself. I gasped as the doornob twisted.

* * *

**-Max POV-**

Fang twisted the doornob and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door. I gasped. It was the Hawaiian dude, the boy who had asked me to some dance yesterday. What was he doing in my room? "Who are you?"

He didn't answer. I heard a camera snap behind me.

He looked mad. He walked up. "I will get you, Maximum Ride. No one refuses Kahoko!"

How did this dude know my name? I didn't tell him, did I? No, I know I didn't. And if I had, I would have only told him Max, not Maximum Ride. My mind spun, and I didn't even realize he was lunging for Fang.

* * *

**me: I love this chapter!**

**Max: That dude's name is Kahoko?**

**me: Yes. WinterSky101 sent me name suggestions. She said she looked them up. Thank you, WinterSky101!!!!**

**Max: And why was he attacking Fang?**

**me: I don't know! I didn't want the chapter to be soooooo boring.**

**Max: Yeah, whatever.**

**me: *sigh* Okay, if anyone can tell me what the next activity they go on is, sneak peek and shout outs!!!! I'll give you a hint: Angel picks it, and she really wants a strange souvenir you can get anywhere. And no, not a hermit crab. I hate those creepy things!**

**Max: I don't care how much she wants one, she's never getting a hermit crab! And I think they might need another hint.**

**me: Fine. But WinterSky101, I'm not making it so easy this time! Nudge really doesn't want to go. THAT'S ALL THE HINTS I'LL GIVE YOU!!!**

**Max: So review!!!**

**You heard her! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: police record?

**me: Okay, people, I got some questions I want to answer publicly for nm-maximumride4eva: HAWAIIis mentioned in the 5th book. It's where they go for training. But they didn't go to Honolulu, Nudge may have mentioned it, though. And I got the idea before I remembered it. Opps! second: You will just have to read and find out if Kahoko is trying to kill Max. I haven't really figured it out myself. That's SUPER sad. three: Yes, Kahoko is jealous of Fang. Ooo, that just gave me a good idea!**

**Max: Wow, I've never heard you talk so much.**

**me: I'm hyper! I just got back from seeing Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief!! They totally RUINED the book!!!**

**Max: Who was the directer?**

**me: I didn't stick around to find out. I didn't want to know, cause I knew I'd hunt him down and bit his head off for ruining the best book EVER!!**

**Max: *laughs* So what was your good idea? And are you really going to make him kill me?**

**me: It will all be reviled in this chapter. This is going to be super fun to write. But listen, even though the ruined The Lightning Thief, it was still an awesome movie. My friend loved it, and usually it takes a lot to impress her. She liked what I said about the book better though. The book was way better.**

**Max: It always is. So GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!**

**me: Okay, enjoy!!! And I'm going to get The Lightning Theif as soon as it is released!**

**Max: *facepalm***

* * *

I broke out of shock just long enough to slam the heel of my boot into Kahoko's side. He yelped, but didn't get off Fang. The others ran down the hall, screaming for help. Fang threw the boy against the wall, his head facing the floor, but he twisted landed on his feet. I gasped. How was that possible? Kahoko blocked Fang's blow to the side of his face and jammed two clawed fingers into Fang's ribs. I heard a deafening crack, but Fang kicked the side of his head.

Looking around desperately, I jumped up and kicked Kahoko in the ear just as Fang did. Both of his eardrums popped loud, and I knew they had burst. Kahoko crumpled onto the ground. "Wimp," I said, kicking his side. Out cold.

"Ah, Maximum."

I spun around. "Mr. Chu." He stood there, an evil grin on his face, looking down at me. I wasn't much shorter then him.

He walked over and nudged Kahoko with his toe. "Well. This isn't good."

"No it's not! Who is this freak and what was he doing in my room?" I clenched my fists. I wanted to slap that smile right off his face, rip his head off. And after that, I'd get read of Kahoko. That--those slimeballs! Why was Kahoko so obsessive? And why did he try to hurt Fang? Until today we didn't even know his name!

"I'm sorry, Max. I can't tell you that. Confidential."

"Confidential? I just opened my door and some weirdo attacks my boyfriend saying 'No one refused Kahoko!' This really sucks." Fang's eyes shot between me and Mr. Chu. He wrapped a supporting arm around my waist.

Mr. Chu's grin faded. "He said what? I should have known."

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

"Max!" Ella yelled, running into the room. We were curled up on the couch, watching the world premier of Starstruck on Disney Channel. Poor Jessica! Ella slapped a manilla folder down on Max's lap. "Look! I found information about Kahoko!"

She picked up the folder in opened it. "This is him, all right. Whoa! He has a police record!" She covered her mouth in shock as I ripped the folder out of her hands.

"No way!" I said. I took out a paper of his police record and read it aloud. "Kahoko, a young bellhop at the Sand-Dollar Hotel, was arrested two summers ago for murdering a visitor's boyfriend. An interview with the woman reveled that Kahoko had asked her to dinner the night before. She declined. A week after he was released, it happened again. This time Kahoko asked the girl to a movie, and she saw a spark of fury in his eye. The next morning her boyfriend was found dead in his bed, a slit in his throat. All sources point to Kahoko." My hand flew up to my throat.

Max's eyes were huge. "This is getting way too freaky."

Ella was trembling. "Max, you don't think Kahoko is after Fang, do you?"

Max swallowed hard. She tried to talk but couldn't. She covered her eyes and cried. I rapped my arm around her. "I know what I have to do," Max said, her voice shaking. She stood up and walked towards the door. I frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

She turned. "It's the only way you won't get killed." She disappeared out the door.

* * *

**-Max POV-**

I wiped a tear from my cheek as I ran down the hall. I considered walking in Mom's room and telling her, or Nudge, but I decided not to. Nudge would tell Mom, and Mom would never let me do it. I slapped the down button on the elevator and waited for it to come down. I can't believe I was doing this. But it was the only way to save Fang. I jumped through the doors the second it opened and pressed the button to the lobby.

Kahoko was greeting some visitors and offering to take their bags, but they refused. He hit on the woman, before she showed him her wedding ring. I cracked up. Her husband better watch out! But if this works, I'll not only save Fang, it may save every boyfriend/fiance/husband at this resort. Kahoko growled as they walked away. I ran up to him.

"Ah, Maximum," he said, avoiding my gaze.

"Max is fine. About earlier, I'm really sorry. And I would really like to go out with you." I stepped closer to him.

He frowned. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I really want to go out with you."

"What about you're boyfriend?"

"Fang?" I instantly regreated saying his name. "I broke up with him after I saw what a huge jerk he was. He made me take his side, threatened me. But the truth is, I really want to go out with you." That was the biggest lie I've ever said. Fang wasn't a jerk, didn't threaten me, I didn't break up with him, and I didn't want to go out with this dude. Kahoko was the jerk.

He smiled madly. How about a movie today? Meet me here at seven." He shoved a paper at me and winked. How did he have that right at hand?

I traveled up the elevator and knocked on my door. Ella opened it. Fang was on the sofa looking worried. "Well?"

My nose crenkled. "I've got a fake date with the biggest jerk on Earth." Gross. I didn't want to see his apartment, and I didn't want to know what he was planning to watch. I mean my goodness! He's a murderer! Then I hit me. What if he was planning to kill me. Oh, well. No digging myself out now. And at least it wasn't Fang.

"Eww," Ella said. "I can't believe you agreed to go out with that creep. Totally gross."

"Tell me about it."

Fang shook his head. "What have you gotten yourself into? This freak is a murderer! There's no telling what he's gonna do! He's probably going to kill you!"

"Exactly what I was thinking. I've already been preparing a stratedgy."

"So you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan, Fang."

He looked nervously to the side. "Just be safe and watch out." I could feel tension in the air. He didn't have to worry about me.

* * *

**me: Hope you like it!**

**Max: A lot packed into a tiny chapter. I mean a TINY chapter.**

**me: Yeah. Thanks to nm-maximumride4eva for giving me an idea for this chapter! Before I didn't know what to do. I was just gonna wing it.**

**Max: Wing it? Where did you get that?**

**me: Wizards of Waverly Place. It means to just go with the flow, make it up as you go along. Oh yeah!**

**Max: *glares* I know what winging it means. But you can't just wing anything.**

**me: Yes you can. As Alex says, Winging it never fails!**

**Max: *rolls eyes* Remind me why I even try? You're hopeless. You better start picking it up unless you want to start losing readers. Pick it up! Pick it up! *snaps fingers in my face* And cancel the date with the jerk! Kahoko's a real freak!**

**me: I know. It will be reviled within in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**me: Wow. Looks like I got a few more questions to answer. I don't even know how many there are I'm just going along with it. Again, from nm-maximumride4eva. And everyone pretty much agrees Kahoko is a physco. 1: Max's plan is revealed in this chapter. 2: Yes, it's a date with Kahoko. The only way to save Fang from being murdered in his sleep. 3: Kahoko will be pretty mad if he finds out Max and Fang are still together. 4: Max and Fang are still together. They happened to leave out that little pesky detail. 5: I was really considering Fang going along on Max's date to keep her safe. I finally figured it out in bed that night. I do all the best thinking waiting to go to sleep. 6: Mr. Chu is out for revenge. Kahoko happened to be the perfect guy for his little plan. 7: I got the idea when you asked if Kahoko was jealous and wanted Max to himself. I wanted Kahoko to be the bad guy from the beginning. But that gave be the idea to make him want to get rid of Fang so he could get Maximum.**

**Max: That's the longest paragraph I've ever seen in a fanfic.**

**me: I know. I like giving answers. If anyone has questions just tell me!!! And if you don't want me to answer them online, just tell me. I can privet answer you.**

**Max: So now that you've answered nm-maximumride4eva's questions, get on with the chapter!**

**me: Okay, here it is. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

After about thirty minutes of fighting with Fang on whether this was a good idea or not, we finally agreed on a plan, very similar to mine, but still.

"Max, come on," he said.

I sighed. "Fine, but listen here. Nothing will go wrong. I know Kahoko is a complete freak, but I'm not a kid. You don't have to help me, I can handle it. I've fought the Erasers, M-Geeks, and Flyboys. Kahoko can't get much worse then them."

"I don't care, Max. He's a freak, and has been in prison twice. There's no telling what he can do! Unpredictable! Max, he's a murderer!"

"Fang, he's murdered people in their sleep. They couldn't fight back. I'll be awake, I can fight back. He's not going to hurt me without me hurting him worse."

"What about gas? Remember when you got your tonsils out? They put you to sleep with gas. That dude could have gotten some of that stuff and is planning to kill you in your sleep, like all those victims. And there's other things he could do, physically hurt you without killing you, maybe, and I think you know what I'm talking about."

I crinkled my nose and shivered. My boyfriend has major problems. And tonsils? Eww. I would breath in three times and I was knocked out for hours. Maybe he had a point. "If he did, there's nothing you would be able to do. You'd be out, too. So then we would both be dead, double prison time."

"Prison would be his problem. But I have an idea. But first, you have to agree to my plan."

I sighed again. "Fine.

Soon it was seven. I didn't care to get too dressed up, just a little fancied up T-shirt and dark-washed jeans. Kahoko didn't like and the Sand-dollar hotel, but in an apartment across the street. "Ah, Max," he said when he answered the door. "So nice to see you. Come in and sit down." His apartment wasn't much, just ugly red carpet with a matching sofa and love-seat, a wide-screen TV against the wall with surround sound. A little table turned to the door beside the sofa had a clear glass vase with dead roses in them. Such a sham. Stairs and doors led to other parts of the house. No pictures, coffee tables, anything.

"I inherited this house from my parents. I come here every day. My foster parents and I just don't really get along. The government is paying them to keep me. I only come back to their house to sleep and eat meals, the rest of the time, I'm at the Sand-dollar or here. I don't have to be home for three more hours."

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kahoko stuck his hands in his pockets. "They were murdered. Someone slit their throats while they were asleep. Police never caught the murderer."

Inside I was screaming, begging to get out of the apartment, but Kahoko had closed the door behind me, and was blocking my path. He killed his own parents! He would probably kill his foster parents if they didn't get along. I was named best actor of the Flock, as if that mattered, so I tried to keep it from my face. Memories from what Ella told me from a book she read, The Lovely Bones, flooded back. Suzie Salmon's murder.

"So," I said. I picked up a dead rose in my hand and a leaf broke up. "What movie are we watching?"

"Oh," he said, as if he was completely focused on something else. I turned to see his eyes flooding up and down my body, a glassy look in his eye. "Paranormal Activity."

I swallowed. I wanted to escape, claw out the door, run screaming for help. My heart was pounding out of my chest. This was the biggest mistake of my life. My stomach started to hurt. Saying I was sick and had to go home may work, but he knew I was fine before and would probably think it was some excuse to leave. Right on.

He walked over and took my hand, leading me to the sofa. I wanted to jerk away and knock him unconscious like before. But I didn't. He pressed play on the remote and pulled me close to him. This was weird, even weirder since I was still with Fang. _Pretend it's Fang,_ I told myself. _Pretend it's Fang._ But he had a tougher grip then Fang, much more demanding.

I knew why he picked this movie. He wanted to get me scared, and turn to him for comfort. That would make it way easier to ... kill me.

Fang was right, I should have listened to him. I daydreamed through the movie, but still aware of Kahoko's eyes everywhere but my face. This was completely grossing me out. I jumped at a few screams in the movie, jerking me out of a daydream. I was tense, but I tried to seem relaxed.

After the movie was over, Kahoko was holding me in a firm grip against his chest. "Scared much?" he asked.

Oh, no, here it comes. The time the murderer makes his move in all the books and movie. _Scared much. _That had to be the beginning of the trap.

"Eh, I don't really get really scared during movies. I know it's fake."

"Based on a true story," he said. He didn't loosen his grip on me until I looked at him. "Ghosts exist, Max. Murderers, robbers, it's not a fake story. It could happen to anyone, any time, anywhere. Don't let down your guard. But Max, I'll always be here to protect you."

Trust speech. Buttering you up for the kill. Always in the movies, always in the same order.

He leaned in for a kiss. I couldn't kiss him, but I had too. My breathing was heaver as he leaned in, his lips closer and closer to mine.

Before I realized what was happening, I was running for the door. Kahoko was right behind me and grabbed me before I could make it. "Don't be rude, Max. Don't be rude. It's rude to run out on people. Don't run out on me." He threw me on the sofa. I was on my feet in seconds. My mind was swirling, I couldn't think straight, I was shaking so much I forgot how to fight. Kahoko grabbed the glass vase and pulled out the dead roses, no water in it. I screamed for help as I ran for the door.

"Max, duck!" a voice yelled. I ducked and the vase slammed against the door. I swirled around. Fang!

Fang kicked Kahoko's face and punched his gut. Kahoko fell like a brick. I ran over to him and grabbed Kahoko's throat, pinning him to the ground. He kicked and punched aimlessly, gasping for breath. "You're killing yourself, Kahoko," I said. "How long did you think you could get past with this?"

"Him," Kahoko croaked, staring at Fang with fire in his eyes.

"My boyfriend? Yeah, we're still together. And I know about your police record. You killed your own parents!"

He reached up and punched my face. "You trader!"

"You're the trader!" I punched him back. I screamed as loud as I could to get someone's attention. Fang and Kahoko covered their ears in shock.

I woke up in a room. Where was I? I looked around. The room I shared with Ella, back in Mom's house in Arizona. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and sat up. "Whoa," I said. Ella wasn't there, or her bed, or any furniture other then my bed. The window was gone.

"Ella? Where are you?" I jumped out of bed and opened the door to Mom's room. "Mom?" She wasn't anywhere. No furniture, not even a bed. She didn't have any windows away. No one's room had any windows, furniture, or any one in it. I walked out of Fang's room. "Okay guys, haha. Now seriously, where are you?"

The hall had no photos on the walls, and now no doors. Fang's door seemed to evaporate behind me. It seemed to go on forever in both directions. I didn't see any ends. "Enough guys. You got me. Now show yourselves." I hate to admit it, but I was a little scared.

"Max!" a voice yelled from one end of the hall.

I turned and saw what looked like a black mop running towards me. "Total? When did you get back?" Total had gone to visit Akila and her owners from Antarctica.

"I never left," Total said. Yes, a talking dog. He jumped in my arms. "Help! They're coming!"

"Who, Total? Who's coming?" Then I saw it. Seven black-robed figures walking out of the same end of the hall.

"Max." They all seemed to whisper at once. They were super slow, walking at maybe one mile an hour. I frowned and squinted, trying to see who it was. Total whined in my arms and hid his face. Who were this jerks? And what did they do to poor Total?

They stopped maybe ten feet from me, their heads down. One stepped towards me and raised his head, his eyes closed. "Fang!" I said, running up and hugging him. He didn't hug me back, but I felt like I was on fire. As soon as I let him go it stopped. I backed up. "Whoa, what was that?" His eyes opened. They were yellow cat eyes, slits where his pupilsshould be. His mouth opened and I gasped. Fang had fangs! Wow, that was weired to say. "Fang, sorry if I insulted you. What are you doing?"

"Max." It was his voice, out loud, but his lips weren't moving. "Get her."

I screamed as they all crowded around me and attacked, sinking their fangs in me. I was dead within five seconds.

"Wake up, Max!" a voice yelled. My eyes opened and I screamed, scrambling out of Fang's arms. I landed on the hard highway with a thud. Sirens blared around me, police sirens.

I took a deep breath and looked at Fang. Thank goodness, his eyes were brown, and not cat eyes. "What happened? You won't believe the nightmare I just had." I shivered. "Way up on the freak-o meter. I mean way, way up there. Like there wasn't enough mercury in the world."

"Apparently. You screamed loud enough. I can't hear out of my left ear. Kahoko's going to prison with charges for attempted murder and murdering his parents. You were knocked unconscious."

I frowned. "No fangs?"

He frowned. "I am Fang, Max. Do you have a fever or something?" He pressed the back of his hand against my forehead. "You're burning up."

Thank goodness. He had no fangs.

* * *

**me: Hope you like it!**

**Max: That cool thing you did before is gone.**

**me: *scrolls up in shock* No! I spent five minutes on that! Between the beginning commentary and the story I did _-_-_ all the way down. It was so cool! *saves and scrolls back down to make sure that one came out* Okay, good. I'm safe.**

**Max: Wow. Strange chapter.**

**me: I know!!!**

**Max: There's not much to say.**

**me: No there isn't, except:**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lying Newspapers

**me: Ooooo, I got a good idea for this chapter!!!! Think hard, I bet you know what it is!!! Don't read the story until you got an idea!**

**Max: Here's a hint: Someone in the Flock does something the others NEVER expected!!! And it's the person they never expected!!!**

**me: Shhh, too good of a tip, Max**

**Max: Sorry. Iggy backed tons of cookies and that was dinner--cookies. Every kid's dream. So anyway, I've had WAY to much sugar, all of us did!!!! So I'm like super hyper!!! After this I think I'll run a few marathons... how long are those? Whatever, I'm just waaayyyyyyy hyper!!!**

**me: *snap-out-of-it facepalm* Don't be Nudge! And a marathon is like 20 something miles. And I just realized 3 or 4 chapters ago I said that whoever could guess the next activity would get a shoutout and sneak peak. Well, no one got it. But when I put up that contest I didn't realize that I had to change plans. But it's actually BETTER.**

**Max: Then at least tell us what the answer to the riddle was.**

**me: Fine. The beach. Nudge didn't want to go because she was stung by a jellyfish. So enjoy before Miss Hyper starts chatting again!**

**Max: Miss Hyper??? Really???**

**me: *starts chapter before Max says a big paragraph***

* * *

"Max!" Mom yelled, running into my room. She shoved a paper at me. "I've already showed it to Fang."

**Murderer Strikes Murderer**

_Kahoko (last name unknown), told his amazing story of a 14-year-old girl Maximum Ride and boyfriend (name unknown), after they attempted to kill him yesterday afternoon. He says Maximum asked to go out with him the same evening. Maximum was said to have known of Kahoko's police record, we don't know how or when. She was paranoid when he told her of his parent's murder, and accused that he had murdered his own parents, since it was the same as all the other murders, slitting their throats in their sleep. The vase of dead roses in his apartment was a memorial to his parents, roses his mother had cared for, and he didn't have the heart to replace them or take them away._

_After the date, right before the dinner Kahoko had made for them, Maximum grabbed the vase of roses and threw it at him. When he was mourning over the loss of his mother's favorite vase and flowers, Maximum's boyfriend, that she told Kahoko she had broken up with, attacked him, and hurt his own girlfriend. Maximum and boyfriend are currently on the run, but will be asked to turn themselves in or show up for Kahoko's case on July 22 at 3:04 P.M at Old Grove Courtroom. Pictures of Maximum and boyfriend are shown below._

I shrieked. "How could they print this? It's all lies!! Of course Kahoko would tell them this, why would he want to go to jail again?! Oh, Mom, what are we going to do? We can't let him get away with this! We just can't! All of Hawaii, and possibly America, will be against us!"

"I know, sweets. We can't stay here, we will have to disguise you and Fang. All you can do is show up for the hearing next week and tell them the truth. That's all you can do."

"Surly the police wouldn't be stupid enough to trust that lying, ungrateful, murderous, jerk! But Mom, I--" I stopped myself from telling her about Mr. Chu's sudden appearance and catching Kahoko snooping through my room. Who knows _what_ she would do then, but it wouldn't be good.

"Dr. M!" Angel yelled, running in my room. "I figured out what I want to do today!"

"Don't make us do this!" Nudge griped, sliding after her. "That jellyfish sting hasn't gotten better!"

Angel stuck her tongue out at Nudge. What could be so horrible that Nudge wouldn't want to go? This is the first time I haven't heard Nudge comment of something. "I want to go to the beach! Can we, Dr. M? Please?" That's not so bad, except the whole going-out-in-public-after-a-lying-newspaper-report thing, but that was my problem. I looked at Mom.

"You haven't told them, have you?"

Mom shook her head.

"Haven't told us what?" Nudge asked, suddenly interested. There's the good ol' Nudge we all know and love!

"Never mind," Mom said. "So the beach it is!" She ignored Nudge'sgroan. "If you don't want to play in the water, Nudge, you don't have to. But never mind that, go get your swimming clothes on, and don't hurry yourself!" I understood why she said 'Don't hurry yourself.' Angel's grin grew and she ran off to go tell the others. Nudge reluctantly followed. Mom closed the door after they left. "Max, change and go get Fang. But make sure you've changed before you come. To my room. Ella will be waiting to disguise you."

"Yeah, Ella is a pretty awesome makeup artist." Mom left and I changed quickly, rushing to Fang's room, careful to shield my face from any curious guests roaming the halls. I banged on the door. "Fang! Hurry up!"

He opened the door and I shoved him in, quickly following him. "I can't believe what that slimeball jerk told the police!"

"Neather can I. It's all lies." His face darkened, he looked more murderous then Kahoko had. "But if I see that freak again, I _will_ murder him!"

"I'll help! And I won't turn my back for one moment like I did before." I had finally realized that that's what I did, turned my back for one second, long enough to let him attack me. "But anyway, Mom wants us in her room to let Ella give us a 'makeover.' If you're ready to go." I looked at him. He had a black muscle shirt and shorts. "Oh, then come on."

We both walked down the hall, narrowly passing a woman and her five-year-old kid in the hall. They must have been warned to be on the lookout for us, because the little girl pulled on her mom's shirt just as we went in Mom's room.

**-Fang POV-**

I'll kill him, I'll kill him! How dare he give that story to the police. Silently, I knew it was my fault, but I couldn't admit it to Max. I don't think I'll ever get over the guilt.

**_~flashback-_**

_That girl can scream! I got over the shock of her random scream and looked over. Max turned her back, and Kahoko was lunging right to her! I kicked his side hard, but it didn't stop him, nothing did. His fist slammed in the back of Max's head and she went down. A neighbor opened the door in shock and saw me tackling Kahoko, broken glass everywhere, Max laying on the ground. She screamed and ran for a phone. I, of course, got nervous, it looked like _I_was the bad guy. I jumped off Kahoko and picked up Max, careful not to let him near._

_When I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard sirens blaring from the distance. I casually walked down the street like another bystander as police cars and ambulances crowded around. Max woke up, and I acted like nothing went wrong, silently praying that that freak Kahoko would tell the true story, yeah right._

_So we got to the door, and I turned to see Kahoko with fake tears running down his face, talking to reporters. My eyes narrowed as I wondered what he was saying._

**_~flashback end~_**

If I had stayed and told the police MY side of the story, maybe they would think Kahoko was the murderer, not me and Max! I was grumbling over this as Ella and Nudge were slipping different wigs on our heads, debating which would work best.

"Nudge, this is serious," Ella said as Nudge slipped a tie-dyed Afro wig on Max. "Do you want Max and Fang to get arrested? I think not."

"I was just trying to have a little fun," Nudge moaned, replacing the wig with a blond one that reached Max's shoulders. "No, I think this would work best on Fang!" She jerked off the red wig Ella had put on me, and slipped on the blond. "He looks like a Hannah Montana wannabee!"

"It doesn't work for either of them. Try this for Max." She gave her a black wig that reached just past Max's shoulders. Nudge slipped it on her. "I like it!" Ella said, nodding her head. Nudge cooed in agreement. "What do you think, Fang?" I looked up. Wow, that did work!

"Uh, it's great." I tried to smile, it didn't work.

"Okay, Max. You're ready for the makeup stage!" Ella said excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

Max shot up, her eyes big. "No, Ella, no makeup! I would rather be put in a dress!"

"That can be arranged, or at least a swim suit cover-up," Nudge said. "Ooo, I saw a really pretty one in Dr. M's closet. It was tie-dye, a great '70s look. But Max, you would look really pretty in it, and your still getting makeup, whether you like it or not!"

"Nudge," I said. "Makeup at the beach? That makes no sense."

"Fang's right, Nudge," Ella said. "No makeup. Ooo, this works!"

I felt my head. Curly wig, probably black, Ella was stone-cold. She knew I would prefer black.

Nudge giggled. "Now he looks like a Nick Jonas wannabee! But it does work." She gasped. "Ella, what about eyes? I would recognize Fang or Max anywhere by their eyes, even if i had only seen a picture!" Okay, I would change my eye color, but no glasses. I look like a dork in glasses, so does Max. Even if I do need glasses, my vision has slowly gotten worse over the years, now it was a little blurry. Not a lot, but just a little. Great, now back to the subject--Us eye color.

"Got it covered," Dr. M said, walking in the room. She held up four little clear compartments filled with water. "Contacts. Blue and green."

"Fang needs green," Ella said. "And Max needs blue."

Dr. M showed us how to put in the contacts, then let us practice. We did, after about twenty tries. Finally it was time for the beach, ugh.

**-Kahoko POV-**

"What are you doing?" Mr. Chu said over the radio. "Follow them! You've failed once!"

I pressed the button for him to hear me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chu. There's no where to hide in that hotel room. I won't fail you again!" I released the button and silently ran through the trees, keeping the white SUV in sight. The police were now after Max and Fang--but they slid through my fingers. I would have succeeded, but they've fought worst things then me. I couldn't fight them and win, I had to make them surrender. And I knew exactly how to do that.

"Then do it right!" That's it. No 'good luck' or 'be careful' or 'do a good job.' Mr. Chu isn't one for encouragement. But no matter, I wouldn't fail him again. I was determined.

Sighing nervously, I pressed down the button. "Yes, sir."

I followed the SUV to the parking lot of the beach, and seven kids jump out of the car, followed by a young woman. "Be careful!" she yelled as the four younger ones ran ahead. The 14-year-olds, Max, Fang, and Iggy, followed behind, carrying blankets and coolers. I could see right past their wimpy disguises.

Looking around, my heartbeat quicked as I walked towards the picnic tables. Time for my plan to take effect. "It's about time," said a voice from behind me. I turn and grin.

"Glad you decided to join me, Nudge."

* * *

**me: Why stop there, I don't know. I have other stories to write on, and two to publish. Maybe they'll be up soon, or maybe when this story is up, depends on how soon I get a name for them. It's already past midnight here and I'm half asleep. *yawn***

**Max: After you do that, I bet everyone wants to know what Kahoko is planning, am I right?**

**me: You're not still hyper on a major sugar-rush, are you?**

**Max: No. Fang snapped me out of it. He was the only smart one and ate Mom's sausage and bacon, which I didn't know she cooked. According to him, Mom's as good a cook as Iggy, maybe better. And when is Gazzy gonna be mentioned again? I haven't heard his name in who knows when.**

**me: *shrug* I don't know. He's gonna be mentioned soon.**

**Max: And why is Nudge the bad guy?**

**me: I said you wouldn't believe who it was, and apparently you don't. I was going to make Ella change to Kahoko's side, but Ella would probably make a big part later on.**

**Max: Oh! Disclaimer!**

**me: Thank you! i ALWAYS forget that! Usually it's at the beginning, but oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR. James P. does.**

**CLAIMER: I do own this plot, and Kahoko (even though WinterSky101 came up with the name. Thanks again!)**

**Max: One more thing left.**

**me: Yep.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another jerk and a Murderer

**me: I couldn't wait to get to this chapter! I had to update some of my other stories that DESPREITLY needed to be updated, so I started writing on it when I was bored in science. Our teacher lets us get away with everything, it's not even funny. He only got on to one person today, and he had heard him all the way across the hall. And our hallway is long! Not as long as the Selmer school, but still!**

**Max: We don't care what happened at school two days ago!!!**

**me: Sorry! But there's one hilarious thing that happened three days ago that I want, no, NEED to share! We got the song Great Balls of Fire for the strawberry festavel and spring concert, and our band directer wanted us to try it. I'm one of the two trumpets (we have a small band, even with the 7th and 8th together), and trumpets get to be Jerry Lewis or whatever his name is. We didn't get to practice, so it we stunk like a dying cat in the middle of the Seherra desert. It was super bad. So one of our percussionist said, 'They're gonna be throwing Great Balls of Fire at US!' I don't know what you guys think, but I thought it was hilarious! And one of our clarinets broke a reed, and she said 'It's all fun and games until someone breaks your reed.' It was so funny!**

**Max: *groans* Are you almost done yet?**

**me: Do you want to hear about the Max at school who thought I was writing his journal when I wrote 'Max's Journal' on the top of my page?**

**Max: Not really.**

**me: Fine. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**-Kahoko POV-**

"Your cover?" I asked.

"Five minutes," Nudge replied. "I said I was going to the bathroom. We have plenty of time."

"You got it?"

Nudge opened the bright orange beach bag and pulled out a silver sphere the size of a baseball. "Return it to Mr. Chu. That is now your mission, Kahoko." She held it carefully in her hands and gave it to me, making sure I had a firm grip on it before letting go. It was tiny, but had the weight of a bowling ball.

I gave her an ear-to-ear grin. "No worries in that, NM3056P. Got the camera?"

"Yep. And I'm NOT NM3056P. Quit calling me that. But I've installed it already." She pointed to a black dot on the side of her bag. The camera was the size of the little ball on a prick pin, and was trained to keep ever member of the Flock in sight at all times, including Nudge, and especilly Max and Fang, the two planners. They wouldn't get past me this time, oh, no.

My smile widened. "Very good. Mr. Chu will be very pleased." She ran off to go join her Flock.

**-Max POV-**

I saw Nudge running down the stone path towards us. _Good!_ I thought. _Kid takes nearly fifteen minutes to use the bathroom!_

"Sorry!" Nudge yelled as she neared. She waiting until she got near me before speaking again. "I didn't know where the bathroom was. I had to ask." She carefully positioned her orange bag on the rainbow towel. I frowned as I heard a low whistle.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise. It sounded like a camera adjusting."

Did Nudge look....nervous? "It was probably someone's digital camera. Taking a picture of their kids or boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever. Max, we're in Hawaii, the prettiest place in America, if not the world! Of course people will be taking pictures. It's only logical, I mean, look at that water!"

I stared at her. I know talking was usual for the Nudge Channel, but this was over-the-top. After something I probably didn't even hear. "Whatever. I'm going for a dip." I walked over to the shore and stood ankle-deep in the beautiful blue water.

"WATCH OUT!!!!" a voice boomed behind me. I spun around and ducked just as a Frisbee slashed through the air above me, right where my neck had been. It had the force to take off my head. I looked over and saw a boy about my age with muscles that looked like a son of one of those exercise commercials with all the women behind him. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"It missed me." I looked out into the water. The red Frisbee was way in the water, dozens of yards farther then anyone dared to swim. "Ooo, sorry about your Frisbee. I'll go get it." I turned around and started to tramp through the water, but he grabbed my wrist.

"No," he said. "Don't worry about it. It'll wash up in the waves later."

I turned around again. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to go in the water?"

"Okay, maybe I do too. Let's go."

My eyes scanned the water, and I found Fang. He threw a beach ball at Gazzy and turned around. He froze and shielded his eyes to see if it was me. I turned back to him. "I have a boyfriend," I smirked. "So bug off." I walked farther out in the water, and didn't realize until I heard splashing water behind me that he was following. I turned around. "I said bug off!" I tried to shove him back, but my fist knocked into his arm. I heard a crack and stifled a scream, holding my wrist.

Pain shot up my arm. It wasn't the first bad break I'd ever had, but it had been so long ago. We had totally dystroid Itex and all the witecoats like almost a year ago.

"Or..." he started, "you could break your hand....."

This dude was such a jerk!

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" I screamed at him. He held up his hands as if surrendering and backed up. I gasped as I tried to bend my fingers.

"Who was that dude?" Fang asked behind me. I spun around.

"Ugh, just some jerk that wants to go out with me. OUCH!" Fang had gently touched my hand.

"Sorry. Just don't put it in salt water. Come on, let's sit down."

"He's almost a bigger jerk then Kahoko."

"I don't think that's possible, Max."

We walked out of the water and towards the rainbow blanket. We sat down and I turned around to go through Nudge's bright bag. I froze. I heard a camera adjusting again. And it was coming from... below me. I picked up the bag and shook out it's contents. Cheese and crackers, Angel's animal crackers, Gazzy's favorite gummy snacks, a few sodas, nothing strange.

"W-what are you doing? Max?" Fang asked.

I didn't answer him, just kept rumming around in the snacks. That's all it was, snacks. And Nudge's sun tan lotion. I picked up a spray-cheese can and saw the blue stipe of the blanket.

"If you were hungry you didn't have to dump it out."

I sighed. _Forget it,_ I told myself. I put up everything, keeping out the cheese and crackers. I tossed the bag behind me. I probably didn't hear it. Everyone was fine, that weird jerk was gone, it was nothing. Everything was fine. I let out a deep breath as Fang wrapped an arm around me.

**-Kahoko POV-**

I felt my face getting red from anger. A little girl and her mom passed and the girl said, "Look, Mommy! That idiot by the laptop is a tomato!" The mom told her to be quite and moved along before I could kill her. Max had throw the bag behind her, so now the camera was pointed this way. Whatever the camera saw, I saw on my laptop. So I was starting at myself on the stone patio, staring like an idiot at a white Dell laptop.

That's the only thing I don't like about those cameras. I can take in everything for miles that it's FACING, but it's totally blind to what happened behind it. Max could be building a ray gun behind it and I would have no clue. Max had to throw the bag behind her.

Revenge. Torture. Pain. That's what I wanted Max and Fang to feel. And I had the perfect plan. It had already begun. Max had slammed my twin brother (who looks nothing like me, thank goodness), Keona, which means God's Gracious Gift. Mom said I was 'unexpected' and she and my father had to quickly make up a name. So he gets 'Gracious Gift' and I get 'Star'.

I picked up the laptop, and had to stop myself from smashing it on the ground. I picked up one of my radios and looked at the serface. There was a thin white strip of tape that said 'NM3056P'. I pressed the button. "NM3056P, I mean, Nudge. Fix your bag!"

No answer. Great. Maybe it had fallen off her shorts, or took it off to go swim. She does know these arn't waterproof, right? I just hope it isn't wet. I looked at the beach, so far away and so big I could hardly see them. I tucked my laptop under my arm and walked down the stone path, smiling and waving, trying to look like a normal pedestrian. The complete opposite of me.

As I got to the fence that seperated the gardens from the beach, I looked around for the Flock. NM3056P was playing in the water with the little one, Gazzy, and the blind one, Iggy--I think. They were both boys. I bet the little one was underwater talking to random fish, because the woman they were with was looking around franticly in the water yelling, "Angel? Angel? Has anyone seen a little girl with a polka-dot takini?" Too bad there are tons of little girls in polka-dot takinis. The girl, Ella, was looking farther in the water, coming up for air every 30 seconds. Max and Fang were cuddling on the blanket, that made my stomach churn.

I replaced the radio on my belt and took another one, which said 'BROTHER' on it. I pressed the button. "Keona, the new girl was asking about you." A smile spread on my face. The new girl was Max--don't ask. I just like to see Keona mad. He was the one my parents expected, the oldest. He's a nice, polite Christian, always went to church every Sunday, the one my mom always like best. That's why I'm who I am. I grew up in the church, but I've tried to throw all that out the window, even though I still have problems with cussing and swearing. Those two things will never leave me, I'm afraid.

I opened the gate and hopped down on the beach. Warm white sand flooded in my sandles, and I made sure to stay out of sight of Max or Fang. I walked up to the shore, where I saw NM3056P and her friends. I shouted for her, then picked up a rock and chunked it at her. It hit her shoulder and I waved her in.

"What?" she asked, ringing out her hair.

"Fix your bag! Max got something out and now it's facing the wrong way. Fix it!"

NM3056P sighed. "Next time, just call me over the radio."

"I tried, but--" My eyes found the soaked black radio on a loop in her shorts. "You know that isn't waterproof! You just threw my sixty dollars in the ocean!"

"Sorry!" she said.

I mumbled. "Just go fix your bag."

**-Max POV-**

"Wow!" Nudge said. She waited until she ran up beside us. "Pacific Ocean salt water is nasty. Eww. I don't know how people stand to put salt in their water on a daily basis." She reached in her bag and pulled out a grape soda. She sat the bag down carefully and popped it open, taking five big gulps before stopping for air.

I dug my toes in the warm sand, that got colder the farther down you got.

Nudge gulped down the rest of her soda and crushed the can. "That's better," she said. She walked over and tossed the can in the trash.

Fang pulled out one of the last crackers from the pack and took a bite out of it. "You know--" His expression darkened. "Max."

I quickly did a scan of the beach and sat up straight. I looked to the other side, sitting up straighter. It was that jerk who wouldn't leave me alone and, someone who looked very fimilure. Squinting, I realized what I was looking at and jumped to my feet. Kahoko and the jerk were coming from either side, both seemed to be coming at us.

* * *

**me: I just realized there are some questions from nm-maximumride4eva. 1. Nudge is the most loyal, that why I chose her. It freaked out a lot of people. Hehe! 2. You'll just have to read to find out if someone is controlling Nudge, or NM3056P. A lot will be spilt in the next chapter. 3. I got a lot of people to hate Kahoko! But Keona isn't a bad guy, he has no idea what's going on. 4. It will be revieled how long they were working together in the next chapter. 5. Yes, Nudge is working for Mr. Chu.**

**Max: Maxrideaddict, you love questions.**

**me: Yes I do. Keep 'em coming, nm-maximumride4-eva! And anyone else with questions! Ugh, I'm so tired. Btw, I typed this up the night before it was published. I got it all typed the day before, and then my computer wouldn't save so I lost all of this text the first time.**

**Max: Wow.**

**me: I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, which may take a while with all this TCAP prep, cause it's only 4 weeks away. And I live in Tennessee, so we have TCAP, or Tennessee Comprehension Assesment Preperations. I don't know what everyone else calls it.**

**Max: Isn't that that end-of-the-year test that you were telling me about? The one that grades the teacher instead of the student?**

**me: Yep. And TCAP will probably be during my birthday, too. Ugh.**

**Max: Maybe her day will be brighted up by some REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S Thanks agian to WinterSky for the suggestion. And do you want to know more about Kahoko and Keona's past? If you do, any suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8: Kahoko's Memories

**me: Thanks to I-love-Fnick for reading and telling me to add more of Kahoko's past, and giving my suggestions for Kahoko's mom's personality. Hehe. Star dude.**

**Max: What?**

**me: Every time she would refer to Kahoko she would say 'the star dude' because I mentioned his name meant star. So anyway, this chapter is mostly going to be flashbacks. I'll warn you when they are and when the end, and what age Kahoko and Keona were. I'm gonna do the best I can to put them in order.**

**Max: Good luck.**

**me: Um...thanks?**

**Max: Disclaimer!**

**me: Why is that always so random? Anyways:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR. But I do own this plot and any characters you don't recognize such as Kahoko, Keona, Victoria, and Kahoko's parents. Did I forget anyone? Basically anyone you don't recognize.**

**me: Enjoy! And the beginning of this is in Kahoko POV**

* * *

I froze, realizing I was caught. Max walked towards me, Keona following her, more like sprinted after her. She gave me that death glare I'd seen do much. It brought back memories, the memory of when Mom told me I was unexpected. I was only seven then.

_-flashback-_

_I watched as Keona sliped out with the last cookie. Mom had said 'Have at it,' pushing the tray strangely close to Keona. He gets 3/4 of the cookies, and I get one, he skips off with the last. This happened yesterday with the celery, and the day before that with the brownies. I sighed._

_Mom was washing dishes in the sink. She picked up the empty cookie pan and wiped off the crums. I jumped up to her. "Momma?"_

_"Hum?" she mumbled, not looking up. How would be have answered Keona? 'What is it, sweetie?'_

_"Why do you treat me like you don't like me?"_

_Mom sighed as she threw the pan in the sink. She turned to look at me. "You were unexpected, Kahoko."_

_"What does une-unexp-"_

_"Unexpected? It means we didn't know you were coming. We thought there was gonna be one, expected one, prepared for one, could only afford one. And that one was Keona. We were gonna have an abortion, or killing the baby before it was born, but the doctor wouldn't let us. We couldn't without killing Keona. And we couldn't put you up for adoption, we never found out why."_

_My stomach tightened. Mom wanted to kill me? Before she even knew me? I looked down at the tiled floor._

_"To sum it up, you were a mistake, Kahoko," Mom said. I'm sure most of you haven't had your parents say that you were a mistake._

_I ran out crying and told Keona, so the next day he let me have a whole pizza. Mom wasn't very happy about it, though._

_-Flashback end-_

Keona glared at me. I could tell he was upset. I had promised him I wouldn't get arrested again, much less run away from some Honolulu cops. They even called for backup, and still didn't catch me!

"Hey, Keona!" yelled one of his friends, throwing the baseball. Keona caught it easily. "Come play ball!" With another glare at me, Keona ran off to his friends, throwing the baseball back. Which, of course, brought back another flashback.

This time, we were ten.

_-Flashback-_

_"How does it feel?" Dad asked me. Keona and I signed up for Little League baseball, and Dad took us to get a bat and two gloves, since we couldn't affored two bats. Unlike Mom, Dad treated us equal, like both haves of his heart. I was swinging around a purple baseball bat._

_"Good," I said. It had a smooth swing and fit well against my shoulder. Dad grabbed the end of the bat to keep it from slamming Keona in the back of his head, sending me a look that said 'Don't hurt your brother.'_

_Keona took the bat. "Feels light." Of course it would, to HIM. "But that may be good." How?_

_"Cisco? Is that you?" someone called out._

_Dad turned around. "Oh, hey, Victoria." He had told us about Victoria, a girl he graduated high school with. She had a huge crush on him, putting love notes in his locker and hanging around him all the time. Dad had hoped he would never see her again. He laughed nervously. "You know, I'm married now, Victoria."_

_"Oh, so am I!" Victoria said, way too peppy. She held out her left hand, revieling a sparkling wedding ring. "And I have a little girl. Her name is Trinity. She's six." She pulled out a wallet from her purse and opened it. The little girl, Trinity, had her mother's curly red hair, but also had sparkling blue eyes. Vicoria, with her dull green eyes, looks like a Christmas elf gone wrong._

_"She looks like you," Dad said as Victoria put the wallet back in her bag. "I have two boys myself. Ten-year-old twins. Keona and Kohoko."_

_"Ah, very ... handsome, this one." She walked over and held up Keona's arm. "Yes, very handsome. And this one ... oh! Well, very ... proper." She held out her hand, but took it back before she had to touch me._

_-Flashback end-_

And Victoria's daughter, Trinity, was the girlfriend dof the first boy I ever killed, one that I escaped from.

"Max!" Angel yelled. She ran up a sand hill to us, holding a plastic bottle full of water and sand. "Look what I found!" As she got closer, I saw something, a neon fish, darting around the water in the bottle.

Max took the bottle and looked at it. "How far did you go to get this?"

Angel shrugged. "I wanted some beach sand, and figured I might as well get some sand from the bottom of the ocean! And I caught this fish by accident. I couldn't see the bank anymore, if that's what you mean. Farther then when we went scuba diving."

"What?!" Max said, her eyes bugging and her mouth dropped open. "Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been killed!"

"I know how to swim. And I can control any animal minds that try to hurt me."

"Sure you're safe from jellyfish and sharks, but what if you got a cramp in your leg and couldn't move? You'd drown, even if you have gills, because you couldn't find food, and you would have scared us to death!"

"Sorry, Max. Can I keep the fish?"

"No! No more pets! And never go that far out again unless you're expecting to drown!" Max shoved the bottle at Angel. A lump formed in my throat, remembering the time I killed my parents.

_-Flashback-_

_"Kahoko!" Dad yelled. I walked into the living room, a grape soda in my hand. "Look at this!"_

_I walked over and glanced at Dad's phone. A text from Mom. As I read, I started to feel sick:_

_cisco, talk 2 kahoko. he won't listen 2 me. hes been so dark ever ever since that day when he waz 7.  
please tell him i mis him and want him 2 meet me Peplo's 2 4 lunch. tell him to bring a camera. i need 2 sho him somthing.  
he may not like it, but i hope he'll consider it. i really need 2 talk to him.  
i'll be home at 12 4 a quick nap and get ready 2 go back 2 work. u'll join me, right? i really need 2 tell you 1st._

_Great, what could Mom possibly want? I didn't want to find out. Mom was getting deeper on my bad side for weeks. I actually cried myself to sleep at night and had a bottle of alcohol to calm my nerves. I get drunk in the afternoons and lock my door so no one will see me like that. I'm ashamed, but I still do it. I don't know why._

_So I went in my room and closed the door, locking it. I chugged down the rest of the alcohol and swished it in my mouth. I finally swallowed it. In a few minutes my head felt light and fuzzy, fried from drinking every day for a month. My vision went blurry and I grinned stupidly. It was like I was half dead. Why I liked that, I'll never know. Unaware of my actions, and later remembering and regretting, I slipped out the pocket knife Dad gave me for the twelfth birthday. I cleaned it on the hem of my shirt and laughed at it._

_Glancing lazily at my bedside clock, it was 1:50. Ten more minutes before Mom would get home. I played with the knife until I heard Mom come in, then pressed my ear against the door. I heard murmurs in the living room, but couldn't make them out. That or I wasn't really listening. Finially I heard footsteps to their bedroom and waited about thirty minutes before tip-toeing out of my room._

_Dad was snoring and Mom's face was calm, making her look her age for once. She's only calm when she's asleep. Keona would be back any minute. He was working for our uncle in his hardware store. I crept into the room with the knife held high._

_After the job was done, and Mom and Dad would never wake up, the door opened._

_"Mom? Dad?" Keona called out. He hung up his bag and kicked off his sandles. "Hello?" He turned to me, the bloody pocket knife, blood all over the sheets. His face turned white. "Kahoko, just put down the knife. Everything's okay."_

_My eyes narrowed and I walked slowly out of room, towards him. My mouth curled into an awful grin, and I cluched the knife so hard my knuckles bled._

_Keona's mouth dropped. "Who, bro. I didn't mean anything, just what's going on?"_

_I walked up to him and breathed hard on his cheek. He coughed. "Dude, you're drunk! How long have you been doing this? You know what, don't answer that. I'll just go...borrow Mrs. Grigg's phone to....call the guys over for a game of poker, how's that sound?" He opened the door and ran down the hall, screaming for Mrs. Grigg._

_-Flashback end-_

I shivered at the memory. At the time I was too drunk to realize what was happening, I even believed the stupid poker story. But Keona and Mrs. Grigg turned me in to the police. I haven't taken a drink in months, and I don't expect I will.

Angel was still begging to keep the neon fish. "ANGEL!" Max yelled. "No, and that's final! Now throw it back in the ocean where it belongs!"

"Can I still keep the sand and water?"

Max sighed. "Fine."

"But if I don't take care of the fish, who will?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. It's fishy parents or whatever. It's not my problem."

Angel huffed but stomped back towards the water to realise the fish. I remembered the time Keona and I had found foster parents.

_-Flashback-_

_"I can't eat this anymore," I huffed, pushing the bowl aside. For a week, we'd been stuffed in a crowded orphanage, me sleeping in my own room. Keona is the only person who will come near me. I guess they told every one of the kids that I killed my parents. And while everyone got pancakes, bagels, cereal, and whatever, I got oatmeal. Nothing but oatmeal and a slice of bread. And a small glass of milk after I was done. I guess that's their form of discipline._

_"I wonder if they know you've become lactose intolerant," Keona said. It started when I was twelve, and I puked whenever I had milk or any dairy product. I've tried to avoid telling them, so I load the bathroom with air freshener and use a can every day after breakfast, and lunch, and dinner._

_I sighed._

_"Kahoko, tell them! You're killing yourself! They'll give you something else if you tell them!"_

_"Whatever." That's when my stomach made a sickly noise and I felt my breakfast coming back up. I slammed the milk glass on the table and ran for the bathroom. Minus one can of Fabreeze._

_After I had cleaned myself up and walked back out, Mr. Nosly was standing there. "Kahoko," he started. I bit my lip. I knew Keona told him about me being lactose intolerant. "You and your brother both have an interview. I meant to tell you sooner, my apologies."_

_My breath came out in a huff of relief and I followed him to an interview office. Keona was already there, playing with his hands. A Chinese man sat in front of him. He had frown lines, but he was smiling. Mr. Nosly opened the door and let me in. The Chinese man stood up and held out his hand._

_"Kahoko," I said politely, without a smile, shaking his had._

_"I'm Chu. Sit down, sit down." I took a seat beside Keona and waited as Chu looked over our posture and history. His smile turning into a frown was obviously me killing my parents, but it turned back to a smile and he nodded. "Ah, very good history, if you overlook this one little blemish."_

_LITTLE??_

_After we answered a few questions, Chu stood up and called in Mr. Nosly. Mr. Nosly shooed us into the hall as he talked business with Chu. I cleverly avoided telling Chu that I couldn't have anything dairy. I was really hoping to get out of here, and if Chu had a dairy farm or whatever that could all ruin it. Okay, I'm sorta looking at the worst case scenario._

_Mr. Nosely walked back out. "Keona, Kahoko, pack your bags. A few papers and you're going to your new home!"_

_-Flashback end-_

That's how I got with Mr. Chu. I didn't know he was out for these kids, but it's better then that orphanage. Apparently he liked the fact that I'm fine with murder, and that I wouldn't go without Keona. All in all, it's worked out fine.

* * *

**me: So for all of you wondering how Kahoko got with Mr. Chu, there's your answer.**

**Max: Wow you thought ahead.**

**me: Acutally, no. I didn't think ahead. Luckily, it all fits into place.**

**Max: All those footenotes about me, Keona, and Angel make no sence.**

**me: I told you, this chapter was for Kahoko's flashbacks to help you better understand! I just thought about what I wanted, then how I could play up to it. And I thought all those little events, even if they don't make sence. The next chapter won't be as bad.**

**Max: Good. Why did it take so long to get up?**

**me: Cause my computer is stupid. It wouldn't save, so I had to start at the beginning. It was a headache writing this chapter, so every time it didn't save I got fed up and didn't write it for a few days.**

**Max: Okay then, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Magazine Article

**me: Only 2 reviews? That's too bad. Can we get some more?**

**Max: She's been crabby all weekend cause of no reviews.**

**me: That wasn't the reason I was crabby! I only have one good thing going on this week, and by the time I publish this it will be over! So I'm really looking forward to it and this has been the SLOWEST week ever!**

**Max: Yep, she's crabby.**

**me: Hey! So here's the chap. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Sand. Angel had wanted to go to the beach for sand. Of all things! Well, Angel got her underwater sand, and we were on our way back to our hotel. Ella was riding shotgun, and Nudge was sitting next to Angel behind them. Iggy and Gazzy were listening to Iggy's iPod, bobbing their heads and mouthing the words to Avril Lavine's Sk8er Boi. Fang and I were behind them, curled up against each other.

"HE WAS A BOY, AND SHE WAS A GIRL, CAN I MAKE IT ANYmore OBvious!!" Gazzy sang loudly into Nudge's ear, seriously out of tune. At least he hit the highest note. Fang and I laughed as Nudge screeched and turned around, throwing up her soda. It landed on Gazzy's head.

Gazzy ripped the ear buds out and yelled. "Nudge!" Soda dripped from his hair, running like a mudslide down his blond hair. He picked up the can and crushed it.

Nudge and Angel couldn't stop laughing, clutching their stomachs. Iggy and Ella were trying to hide smiles. Even Fang was laughing. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as his arms wrapped tighter around me. Giggles and coughs still corrupting.

I opened my eyes and gasped. My head shot up and I went tense. Fang jumped and looked around. I rubbed my eyes, it was still there. But it disappeared as fast as it came. Kahoko. Standing on the side of the road. He wasn't doing anything, just standing there, staring straight ahead.

"What?" Fang asked.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

I sighed as I flipped through the magazine. It was something called MoJO. Mom found it in the mail. But it was in English somehow. Suddently I nearly choked on my soda.

**BIRDS vs. MURDERER**

**Two days ago at a community beach in Honolulu, a man had scheduleled his daughter's birthday party in the picnic area. His daughter had shown him something she called 'Fang's blog' with a picture of Fang's 'flock.' Six kids with wings, he says. He especially noticed a young coffee-colored girl with frizzy hair. While preparing his daughters birthday cake, he noticed the same girl with...someone. A young man a few years older then she. Soon he recognized him as pristion break-out Kahoko *name not avalible*. Often a reader of Fang's blog, the man knew the mission of the 'flock', and wondered why one of them would be with a criminal. He snapped a picture of the two.**

The picture was of Nudge and Kahoko. Messing with Nudge's orange beach bag. I sat there for a moment, too shocked to do anything. Then I jumped up. "NUDGE!" I screamed. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Nudge ran through the door. "Yeah?"

"Explain this, now," I said, handing her the magazine. Her eyes widened.

"How can they say I have frizzy hair? It's so NOT!"

"The picture!"

Nudge frowned. "Oh. I--I don't remember this."

**-Kahoko POV-**

I grinned. Sweet power of memory eraser. And BONUS! Max was mad! It's just funny.

* * *

**me: MUHAHAHAHHA!!!**

**Max: It's not funny to make me mad. That's your death.**

**me: Sorry!**

**Max: Time to die, MRA.**

**me: *whimper***

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cornering Kahoko

**me: 4 reviews. Awesome.**

**Max: Kahoko is a jerk.**

**me: Um, duh? So I have no clue what I'm gonna do in this chapter. I'll just wing it.**

**Max: You always wing it.**

**me: HA! You said 'wing it!' You got wings!**

**Max: Naw duh. Now just give them the chapter. That's all they really care about.**

**me: *snarles* Fine. The first of this is in Kahoko POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come out with your hands up!" I heard from outside the doorway. I growled under my breath. I couldn't afford another trip to prison. Never, if you have a choice, go to prison. It's horrible. On second thought, just never do anything bad. Then you won't have to worry about it.

Looking around frantically, I grabbed a mail bag from my closet. Good thing I spend my free time as a paperboy. I shoved some food clothes it, not knowing how long I would be gone, and grabbed my radios to Keona and Nudge. As long as she had her radio in her possession, she was under my spell. Unfortunately, If I didn't have my laptop buzzed in to her radio and camera, she also had her own memory. Which meant she could tell anyone everything. I shoved my brain washing machine in the bag. Portable size!

I shoved my laptop in the bag and threw it on my shoulder and over my head. Police were still banging on the door. Good thing I had locked it. I ran to my parents old room, the place I had murdered them as a drunk, and climbed out the window.

I stayed in the shadows until I was sure there were no policemen in sight before making a beeline into the trees.

**-Max POV-**

Getting anything out of Nudge was useless. She wouldn't tell me what I needed to know. I threatened her with her life, but nothing. It was like she was under some spell. So I went for the next best person: Kahoko.

The police had beat me to his apartment. I ran outside and hid in the trees, watching his apartment with careful eyes. Suddenly a window was pushed open. Kahoko threw a messenger bag out the window before crawling out and putting it back on. He stayed pressed against the house as he looked for policeman. I ran off as soon as he turned.

He ran until the apartment building was out of sight before stopping for breath. I had been flying a good ways away from him so he wouldn't see me, keeping a careful eye on him without slamming into a tree.

I touched down quietly. Kahoko sat down fished a radio out of his bag with his laptop. He opened the screen and fiddled around with the mouse. After a minute he pressed down a button on the radio. "NM3056P, pick up!" He let go of the button.

"Yes?" came a response. The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know anyone with the name, or even a nickname NM3056P. And I hoped I never would.

"Do they know?"

"No. Max asked me about it, but for a while, I couldn't remember what happened. Why?"

I caught my breath. NM3056P could be...Nudge? I asked her about the newspaper article, and she was in cahoots with Kahoko. It had to be her!

"Huh. I wonder why. Looks like someone is a little forgetful!"

"That must be it. So what's my next mission, boss?" Did Nudge just call Kahoko boss? Boss of what? Why? Oh, I have officiallylost it! I stepped back, breaking a twig. I gasped as Kahoko's head popped up.

"NM3056P, I gotta go," he murmured.

"It's Nudge!" NM3056P yelled. Kahoko rolled his eyes before stuffing the radio in his bag. Then he jumped up.

My heart pounded. I had nothing except my wings and my fists. And I couldn't let him see my wings.

But Kahoko was quick. He was in front of me before I could run. His face was dark and expressionless. I swallowed. "What do ya know? Never thought I'd see you here!" I playfully punched his shoulder. "OW!" He's got muscle! I squealed before cradling my hand.

Kahoko glared at me.

I really didn't want a fight with this creep. Not in the woods alone, anyway.

Then Kahoko lunged. I jumped backwards, slamming into a tree and falling to the ground. Kahoko landed beside me. He aimed a swing at my head and I ducked, slamming my foot in his gut. I heard his breath leave him with a satisfying _Huff!_ as he flew back. His hair looked a shade darker. Maybe it was just shadows.

"You will regrete, Maximum Ride, you will regrete!"

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. He lunged again. I was against a tree, so without thinking I launched myself in the air. Kahoko didn't seem surprised by my wings. "Revenge!" he yelled after me as I flew up. I frowned and disappeard over the trees.

* * *

**me: And...CUT! *imaginary bell***

**Max: This is not a movie, MRA.**

**me: I know! And sorry if this is a wierd chapter. I'm sick, half asleep, and writing this in between messages to WinterSky101.**

**Max: Wasn't there something you were gonna tell the peoples?**

**me: Oh yeah! Kahoko has a secrete he hasn't told yet. I know that because I just came up with it. Whoever can tell me first with get a shoutout out in the next chapter.**

**Max: So REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kahoko Is

**me: 3 reviews, okay. No one knew what Kahoko's secret was. I got some good guesses, though.**

**Max: And nm-maximumride4eva said she had other ideas. Maybe she got it right.**

**me: I dropped hints. His hair looked darker, he was super fast, he wasn't surprised by Max's wings, he suddenly said he wanted revenge.**

**Max: But we ALL knew that.**

**me: Yeah we did. So enjoy!**

**---------------------------------line won't work-----------**

**-Kahoko POV-**

My blood boiled as I watched Max fly over the trees. I punched the bark of the tree and held it there, despite the pain and splinters. I watched as hair grew over my hand and arm and my fingernails grew into claws. I felt the fur engulf my whole body and I smelt myself starting to smell like Hagrid when he hadn't taken a shower in weeks.

Usually this would have freaked someone out. But I was used to it. It happened whenever I willed. I spread my wings, more like butter knives, and jumped into the air, almost loosing my balance. They had graphed wings into us to catch the flock better, they didn't worry about motion or comfort. That was a pleasure they had that we would never have.

So usually when I fly I feel like Harry Potter on his first broom ride.

I didn't know where I wanted to go, so I just flew around looking like the Weasly's flying car when Harry and Ron took it on a joy ride to Hogwarts, only more awkward.

**-Dr. M POV- (A/N I've never seen a Dr. M POV, is this the first one you've seen?)**

"Max?" I asked, tapping on her door. She had been very quiet this morning, I was getting worried. I heard a muffled 'Come in' and opened the door. Max was laying on her bed, throwing a rubber ball at the ceiling and catching it. She caught it and sat up to face me. "It's your turn to choose what we do now."

Max shrugged and toyed with the ball. "I don't know. We can get some of those jeeps and ride down a beach. Whatever that's called. I thought that always looked fun." Max was the last person I would think would want to do that. But I've always wanted to. So I'm not going to complain.

I nodded. "All righty then." I waited for Max to say something else, but she didn't. Sighing, I walked out of her room to tell everyone else what we were planning on doing. I just wondered where we would find a beach that lets a fourteen year old drive a jeep on it.

**-Fang POV-**

"I'll drive one!" Iggy said, shooting his hand in the air and running for a blue jeep. We were doing what Max wanted to do, riding jeeps on a tight-sanded beach. Dr. M was driving one, and one of us had to drive another. We hardly got them to accept a fourteen year old driving.

Dr. M caught his arm. "No, no, no! We don't need a wreck." Iggy dropped his head. He hates being judged because he's blind. "Max, you drive," she said, waving her hand between Max and the jeep. Max nodded. "We'll have to split into groups of four, my car and Max's."

Nudge and Angel immediately ran to Max, and Ella hovered over to her Mom. Iggy shrugged. "Knowing Max, she'll wreck too." He walked over to Dr. M.

"I'll go with Max," I said, walking over to them. Max had suddenly curled her hair, and it looked good. Who knew Max could? Not as tight as a perm but not as wavy as most girl's hair when they don't straighten it. Bouncy curls.

"And Gazzy's with me," Dr. M said as Gazzy skipped over to them. Max got in the drivers set and stuck the key in the ignition. I jumped over their door in the passenger's seat. Nudge murmured something about 'showoffs' as she and Angel got in the back. Ella sat in the passenger's seat by her mother and Iggy and Gazzy in the back.

Max looked at her mother and nodded. She pressed down on the gas pedal and the jeep sped forward, beating down the sand. Max reached in her pocket and pulled out some brown sunglasses and slipped them on to shade her eyes from the sun that hurt our eyes.

The air was moist around us, and my skin tingled. Nudge was in the backseat trying to snap pictures of everything. Iggy and Gazzy were pointing to the water and talking, probably planning where to put an underwater bomb.

"Whoa!" Max said, stomping on the breaks. Something slammed against the front of the jeep and the front wheels thudded, like when you run over an armadillo, only bigger. "I'm gonna kill him!" Max mumbled as she undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the jeep. I unlached it and jumped out, telling Nudge and Angel to stay in.

Kahoko crawled out from under the car, looking fine even though the weight of the car should have broken something. He stood up, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Maximum Ride!" he shouted, curling his fists. My eyebrows laced together. Did I miss something? "You think you could beat me?"

Max looked just as confused. "Actually," she said. "I did. Got you arrested. Do I need to get the police again? And remind you that this a a beach, and there are witnesses? Several of them? And I bet half of them are watching us now."

Then, in front of everyone, he transformed. Into an Eraser. All of us gasped, and people ran screaming around the beach shouting for security at the sight of fangs and claws. I didn't blame them. If I was all human and saw this, I would have been freaked out, too.

But then he lunged at Max.

**---------------line---------------**

**me: Oo! The whole beginning over again!**

**Max: Why me?**

**me: *shrug* I just don't think that Ella would stand a chance.**

**Max: Eh, you're right. So REVIEW!**


	12. The Beach

**me: =) Fax?**

**Max: Why isn't it Mang?**

**me: Fax is shorter.**

**Max: What about Eggy? Illa is shorter.**

**me: No it's not. Now enjoy!**

**-line-**

**-Max POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun wasn't shining in my eyes. The moon was. I saw - what was that? A purple Pegasus? Oh my goodness, someone help me. I felt beneath me. Sand. I was on the beach at night time. My family wouldn't have just left me here, would they?

A hand felt my forehead and I looked up. Fang sat over me. I pushed myself up on my elbows, then up to a sitting position. I squealed in pain. "Ow! My leg!"

"So that's what broke. We didn't want to move you because we didn't know what you broke. You were under a blanket during the day."

"Then where's everyone else?"

"Dr. M took them back to the hotel. She should be back soon."

I growled under my breath. "I should be fine." I silently hissed as I brought myself to my feet, pain sering down my right leg. Fang grabbed my elbow for support and led me over to the parking lot, which was empty. Fang laid out a blanket and we sat on it.

"She'll be here soon."

"What happened. All I remember is running over Kahoko in the jeep, and he was an Eraser."

Fang pursed his lips and looked down. "He jumped on you and smashed your head on a tree trunk, knocked you unconscious. Then he just flew away like nothing happened. I always knew there was something weird about him." He frowned and shook his head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He leaned over and kissed me. "You know, I can still fly if my leg's broken."

"Oh yeah!" He stood up and helped me up, rolling the blanket up. He stuffed it in his backpack. He grabbed my hand and we jumped into the air.

We actually made it to the hotel alive, holding hands, not talking. We hit the ground and I stumbled foreword, my broken leg throbbing. Fang grabbed my wrist, standing me up right. We walked in the hotel and up to the rooms, me leaning on Fang to keep from falling over.

"Max!" I was attacked by Angel and Nudge as soon as I opened the door, stumbling backward and grabbing the door frame for support.

"Me!" I said. I shot a look towards Fang, but he was already gone to his own room. "Guys, I have to go see Mom." I waited until they peeled themselves off me to limp to Mom's room, my leg throbbing with each step. I gently knocked on the door.

She opened it with a start. "Maxie! I was just about to come for you! Are you okay?"

"Sure you were. I'm fine, except for my leg. It's broken."

Mom rushed me to lay down on the hotel bed, refusing to let me look as she took out a first aid kit and bent over my leg. "Is Fang okay?" she asked. I felt a jerk on my good leg as it was straightened, then one on my bad leg, squealing in pain. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"He's fine, Mom." I felt another jerk on my legs, with Mom throwing out dozens of apologize.

**-Fang POV-**

I burst through the door and collapsed on my bed. Iggy and Gazzy looked up in alarm. "Fang," Gazzy told Ig. "Yo, Fang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I murmured. "Max got hurt, broken leg."

"What do you expect?" Ig asked. I threw him a pointless glare, too bad he couldn't see it. He would have flinched. "She slammed into the tree _hard_. Like, I could feel vibrations in the _ground!"_

I threw a pillow at him. "Thanks, Ig. That makes me feel _loads_ better."

"It wasn't your fault!" Gazzy assured. "Like you could have known that Kahoko was an Eraser. "

"I did, Gazzy! That's the whole problem! I knew he was an Eraser!"

Gazzy looked at me like I fell from the sky. "Ever think of telling us?"

I groaned and jammed my head under the pillow. "Because," I said, my voice muffled, "if I told, he would kill Max?"

"Kiss Max?"

"Kill!" I slowly took my head out from under the pillow and took a deep breath. "He promised he wouldn't hurt any of us. Guess you can never trust Erasers." Man, I'm stupid! I should have learned that a long time ago. I should have killed Kahoko right then and there when I found out...a month ago.

Ig and Gazzy extchanged looks. Gazzy nodded. "Fang, me an Ig were talking before you can in, and we both think we all need...guy time. Just me, you, and Ig."

I took another deep breath. I guess I could use guy time. "Fine, just as long as it isn't to see a chick flick."

Gazzy "facepalmed". "Do I need to tell you the definition of 'guy time'?"

"No!" Jeb told me that one time, and went as far as...girls. When I was seven. "No. I'm sure Dr. M and the girls won't mind if we skip out on tomorrows activities."

**-line-**

**me: Sorry it's so short! And took so long to update!**

**Max: Quit accidently typing Angel!**

**me: Sorry! I'm use to using Angel and Total for this! It use to be Iggy before I traded with Winter.**

**Max: We don't care!**

**me: Fine! REVIEW!**


	13. Guys Day Out

**me: READ! FUNNY AND IMPORTANT! I do not own the nickname Fang calls Iggy at the end of this chapter.**

**Max: It is owned by WinterSky101.**** The nickname is Pig Ig. Tell 'em why!**

**me: Winter also came up with a story for it. When they were little, Jeb made them a meal and Iggy was really hungry and ate it fast. Jeb called him a little piggy. Iggy was too little to know what it ment, so when he met Max, he introduced himself as 'Lil Iggy.' The name stuck.**

**Max: *laughs***

**me: Enjoy!**

**-line-**

I was shaken awake by Angel. She had a bright smile on her face, of course. "Ella wants to go climb a volcano!"

"Fun. I sure hope it doesn't erupt." I turned on my side and threw the pillow over my head. Next thing I knew, I was on my feet looking at her. "No fair, Angel."

"Sorry! But we get to climb a volcano! Come look at the pictures!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into Mom's room. She and Ella were both bent over the computer, looking at Google Pictures of a volcano. I don't mean to sound rude, but I wasn't that excited about walking up a volcano. It just doesn't excite me.

Mom leaned back in her chair and watched me. "Good morning, honey. The boys aren't coming with us."

"Why?"

"They wanted a guy's day or something. I don't know."

Great. If it wasn't a guy's day out I would ask if I could come with them!

**-Fang POV-**

"So..." I muttered, throwing a T-shirt over my head. "What's up for today?"

Iggy shrugged. "We'll just make it up as we go along." **(A/N I have no clue what guys do when they go out. I'm a girl. I don't know what I'll do here. Sorry if I make them sound gay.)**

I blinked. I thought surly they would have _some_plan. Gazzy didn't seem to care the least bit. He was too busy debating if he should being a football or a basketball. His hand rested on the basketball, thought a minute, went to the football, thought a minute, and repeated.

This day didn't seem as exciting as it was last night. I wonder if it's too late to walk up a volcano...

Gazzy ended up bringing both balls. Iggy had a backpack full of money and... whatever Iggy does. UIO. Unidentified Iggy Objects.

I slowly followed them out the door, grabbing an extra key and closing the door firmly behind me.

**-Ella POV-**

"Wow," I whispered, staring up at the volcano. I was starting to have second thoughts about climbing this death trap. A part of me was scared it was going to erupt while we were climbing - or worse - at the top with no where to run. I shivered and followed Mom towards a tour guide. Max glanced at me and smirked. I stuck my tongue out at her.

I ignored the tour guide's speech on volcanos and how to be safe from them, blah blah blah. I just wanted to get up it. We live no where near a volcano, I didn't have to worry about being in danger from it. If this one erupted, I would just follow Mom or someone who knew what they were doing.

Angel grasped my hand as we followed our group towards the steps. They were so narrow you never knew when you were going to tip backwards. I kept my hand gasped to the rail, wishing there was an elevator.

Our guide kept blabbing about more volcano facts, getting more boring the farther up we got. I was to fascinated with the view; it just got better the farther up we got.

"Maybe we should just sneek off the railing and fly up," Angel murmured. We weren't halfway up and I was already panting in the heat. Max, Nudge, and Anel didn't have a bead of sweat on them, but you could tell they were getting tired of climbing.

**-Gazzy POV-**

"Dude, you gotta tell her," Iggy told Fang. Fang was looking out the window of the coffee shop, at the volcano that the girls were climbing. He glanced back at us.

"How did -" he started.

"You're so predicatable. I know your eyes were glued to that volcano."

Fang's face started to turn red. "I don't know what you mean. Tell who what?"

"Don't act stupid. Max! You gotta tell her you love her."

His face turned redder. "We're already a couple."

"Blah blah blah. When was the last time you kissed her?"

"...Yesterday."

"Exactly. I wasn't gonna tell you this, but I overheard Max and Ella talking. She said she plans to break up with you. Ella asked her why, and she said there's no spark anymore." Iggy smiled and drumed his hands on the table. I glanced at Fang, who was frowning. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Spark? Are you sure you heard right?"

"Yes. She's bored, Fang. She says you haven't been spending any time with her."

I glanced at Fang. He was deep in thought.

**-Fang POV-**

Max was right. Other then yesterday on the beach, we haven't had any alone time in months. I don't know what I'd do if Max broke up with me. It was bad enough seeing her with that Kahoko guy and his brother. How she trusted him and he tried to kill her.

Iggy was right.

"So...What am I supposed to do?" Iggy said.

"Go on a date. A real date. Like, dinner and a movie date. Tonight, after they get back from climbing the valcano."

I pondered this for a moment. "Do you really think thay could work?"

"You gotta show her that you're not the boring stick-in-the-mud that she probably thinks you are."

Stick-in-the-mud? Great pep talk, Pig Ig.

Well, it's worth a try.

**-line-**

**me: I know this chapter is boring, it's a fill in.**

**Max: This story is almost over.**

**me: Yes, I have nine stories going, and school is getting harder. So I really need to end a few. Please review!**


	14. Home

**me: I'm sorry this took so long!**

**Max: You haven't been listening to her saying 'I have to finish it' every week for the past month but never working on it. You're lucky.**

**me: *glares* I'm sorry! But I've been working on it, just... slowly.**

**Max: It feels like four months since you last updated.**

**me: It's been a while. Well, enjoy!**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**-Fang POV-**

I folded my T-shirt and packed it in my suitcase, running through my head what I could say to Max. What did I have? Absolutely nothing. My head was a jumble of thoughts. And it refused to make sense, no matter how long I tried to sort it out.

My fingers fidgeted as I attempted to fold another shirt, only confusing my thoughts more. I chucked the shirt at the wall and sat on the bed, holding my head as if to keep it from busting open. I... I wasn't boring! ...Was I? Maybe Max has a point...

She was my girlfriend. And soon to be my ex. So why do I always get tongue-tied whenever I talk to her? Shaking my head, I stood up and zipped my suitcase. Maybe it would be better if we broke up, she was doing awful things to my head. _No! Don't say that, Fang! Don't say that!_ For once, I chose to go with that little voice in the back of my head.

"Fang?" a voice asked with a knock on my door. I swallowed. Max. Here comes the break up.

Huffing a sigh, I opened the door. Max raised her eyebrows at me. "Fang, I've been thinking that maybe..." She looked away, like she was trying to find the right words. I moved aside for her to come in. She sat at the end of the bed. This was it. If I didn't want to her break up with me, I had stop it. Now. Max isn't one to give second chances.

"Max, stop," I said. She looked up at me. "I know what you're going to say. Iggy told me yesterday that your planning a break up with me."

Max almost laughed. "A break up? Are you serious?"

I frowned. "You didn't come to... break up with me."

"Of course not! How many times have I told you not to listen to what Iggy says?"

I felt my face turn red. "I usually don't. But he kinda..."

She raised her eyebrows. "He what? Did you - you didn't believe him, did you?"

"Um... Maybe."

"You didn't trust that I had feelings for you?" She stood up and looked me straight in the eye. I didn't realize I was shaking my head until it was to late. "I see how it is! Well, if you expected a break up so much, maybe we _should_ break up!" With a huff, she walked past me and slammed the door behind him.

I'm an idiot.

I can't believe I just let Max slip out between my fingers like that! I had it all planned out, but it only could have worked if Max had planned to break up with me. Wow. That backfired. And I expected this whole romantic, cute boyfriend/girlfriend scene that made all the girls go "Aww!" in those sappy movies! Why couldn't it have gone my way?

_"I know what you're gonna say," I said. "You're gonna break up with me. Iggy told me."_

_"That boy needs to shut his mouth. But, Fang, I -"_

_But I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers. "What happened between us? Tell me and I'll fix it."_

_"We've just... we've been so busy. We haven't had time to... ourselves... alone time."_

_For all you dirty minded people out there laughing your heads off, go jump in a lake. We've fifteen for crying out loud!_

_I leaned down and kissed her. "We have time right now. And at home, there's plenty of time to ourself. Everything that kept us busy is gone. Kahoko, and all the stupid Hawaii activities... they're in the past. There's nothing but clean road ahead... hopefully."_

_"I just -" She looked down at her feet and swayed back and forth. "I don't know."_

_"Well, when you figure it out, I'll be here."_

_A small smile formed on her lips. "Naw, I've already decided. There won't be a break up... or I hope you don't and one."_

_I shook my head. "Never."_

Why couldn't it have been like that?

I'll let Max calm down a while. Then I'll talk to her again. And, hopefully, smooth the rough road between us.

-Three Hours Later-

Max wouldn't even look at me as we boarded the plane. She's really mad. Great. I put my hand on Iggy's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Dude," I muttered, "I thought you said Max was going to break up with me."

He looked at me like I had eight heads. "She was. She told me herself."

"Well, apparently you heard her wrong. I told her I knew she was going to break up with me and she wasn't. Now she's really mad at me."

"Here's what you do, just go up to her and -"

"Dude, I'm not listening to you again." I pushed past him and borded the plane. Max was already seated and flipping though a magazine. I bit my lip. Talking to her might only make her even madder, but it was worth a shot. I sat in the open seat beside her. "Max?"

She didn't even look up from her page.

"Max, I really shouldn't have listened to Iggy. That was a mistake. I'm sorry. Give me another chance?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I really want you to be my girlfriend for... as long as possible. I love you, Max. Please give me another chance."

"Why would you think I was going to break up with you?"

"I told you, I listened to Iggy. Big mistake. I hit rock bottom." Wow. You would have thought I'd cheated on her from this reaction.

Max just shook her head and went back to her magazine.

Nothing happened until we were landed in Arizona again. Max pulled me aside to walk behind the group. "Fang, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"So did I. So... movie this afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't know..." She caught my glance and laughed. "I'm kidding. Sure."

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, my world was back in order again!

**me: *sighs with relief* Finally, I'm done!**

**Max: With the chapter or the story?**

**me: The chapter. But I had too many stories going and I needed to end one.**

**Max: You shouldn't have started them all.**

**me: *glares* Anyway, Review! =)**


End file.
